Anexo II  Don't Follow me like This
by Aiolos
Summary: Regalo para Hecate de BSP también es antiguo: Como se conocieron nuestross shinigamis.


**Anexo II.**

**Don't follow me like this!**

_Por la presente, se notifica a todos los escuadrones del Gotei 13 que desde las 9.00 horas de hoy se decreta el estado de alerta en la Sociedad de Almas. Todos los shinigamis deberán portar sus zanpakutos en todo momento y deben estar preparados para usarlas en cualquier momento._

La mariposa negra salió volando desde el fino dedo de la shinigami de pelo rubio y largo. De repente su cuerpo empezó a temblar de tal manera que el pelo se movía de un lado a otro, destellando bajo los rayos del sol de la mañana. Sus ojos verdes chispean de la emoción. De repente…

- Baaaaaanzaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!!!!! – grita mientras da saltos por todos lados -. ¡¡¡Pelea, pelea, pelea, peleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaa!!!

La joven sale disparada hacia dentro del cuartel mientras sigue gritando esa palabra tan especial para esa división, la undécima. Conforme se adentraba en el cuartel, en dirección al despacho de la capitana, los demás shinigamis iban saliendo a los pasillos, al escucharla, y se unían a su carrera. Al final, toda la división iba detrás de ella cantando tan alto que varios pasillos antes de llegar a su destino, la ocupante del despacho ya los había escuchado y había salido fuera a esperar que llegasen.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Baaaaaaastaaaaaaaa!!!!! – el grito de Kairak se elevó hacia el techo y fluyó por los pasillos escapando sus últimos coletazos por la puerta del cuartel.

Hecate se detiene de golpe, justo delante de su capitana. Los que la siguen de cerca logran esquivarla pero los que vienen más alejados no pueden hacerlo y acaban todos en el suelo delante de su capitana, que los mira con un tic muy pronunciado en el ojo.

- ¿Qué…es…lo…que…ocurre? – pregunta intentando no gritar ni matarlos a palos -. ¿Hecate…?

- C-…capitana es que….ouch… ¿¡quién es el cabrón que me está tocando el culo!?

- Y bien…

La rubia consigue al fin liberarse de la montaña de cuerpos y se incorpora delante de Kairak. Se sacude el polvo del uniforme, se recoloca un poco la melena y, sólo entonces, prosigue con su explicación.

- Ahora mismo, ha llegado una mariposa informal portando la noticia de la movilización inmediata de todos los escuadrones debido a la instauración del estado de alerta en toda la SS.

- Ya veo. ¿Y por ello debes revolucionar a la división entera? – le pregunta visiblemente irritada. Luego mira a los demás, que están tras Hecate -. Y vosotros, ¿eso es excusa para este comportamiento?

- No capitana – dicen a coro todos los shinigamis.

- Eso está mejor. Bueno pues ya sabéis. Coged vuestras zanpakutos y empezad con las rondas de vigilancia. Ya sabéis las zonas asignadas a nuestra división ¿no? Repartíoslas y poneros en marcha.

- Hai.

- Ah…y antes de iros. Ya sabéis que no quiero que dejéis ni un enemigo con vida – les dijo la capitana con una sonrisa feroz -. ¿Verdad?

- Hai.

------------------

Aiolos caminaba atento por la calle, con su zanpakuto en la espalda. El aviso de estado de alerta llegó a la división trece estando está algo desocupada. Una misión mantenía a algunos de sus miembros en el mundo humano, aunque ya habían sido avisados para que volvieran. Así pues, el joven shinigami patrullaba solo pese a no haber pasado mucho tiempo desde su ingreso en la división.

De repente oyó sonidos de lucha provenientes de algunas calles más a la izquierda. Usando el shunpo se encaramo a la pared y buscó el origen del reiatsu. Cuando lo localizó se dirigió hacia allí rápidamente.

Para cuando hubo llegado, sin embargo, todo había concluido, y el hollow desparecía ante sus ojos. Detrás de su figura difusa, cada vez más pequeña, Aiolos vislumbró a una shinigami de pelo largo y rubio que enfundaba su zanpakuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Desde lo alto de la pared el shinigami de la trece observó con curiosidad a la joven que aún no se había percatado de su presencia. El pasar desapercibido era una de las cosas que mejor se le daban a Aiolos.

- Por la velocidad con que has acabado con él, debes de ser de la once, ¿no? – dijo el joven sorprendiendo a la rubia, que empezó a sacar la zanpakuto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un shinigami quien le hablaba -. Sí. Ya no hay ninguna duda.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó ella, irritada por la interrupción.

- Mi nombre es Aiolos. Soy de la trece. ¿Y tú?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu zona de patrulla.

- Mmmm, de hecho creo que sí, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Y bien?

- Hecate, me llamo Hecate. Y soy de la once. Has acertado. ¿Contento?

- Pues la verdad es que sí – respondió Aiolos con una sonrisa. Por una vez no era él el desconfiado y reservado. Ahí delante tenía una chica que era peor que él. Y eso hacía que fuese mucho más extrovertido -. Encantado, Hecate. Bonito nombre, por cierto. Tiene mucha fuerza.

- Piérdete – le espetó ella como toda contestación. Luego dio media vuelta y siguió con su ronda.

El shinigami, lejos de dejarse intimidar por el exabrupto, bajo de la pared y se puso a la altura de la rubia mientras sonreía mirándola de reojo. Ella caminaba vigilándole por el rabillo del ojo mientras fruncía el ceño ante tamaña desconsideración a su intimidad.

Durante un buen rato ambos caminaron a la par, uno sonriendo y la otra cada vez más irritada. Finalmente, cuando el chico se puso a silbar, la joven no pudo más y se detuvo girándose hacia él.

- ¿¡Pero qué crees que estás haciendo!? – le preguntó ella casi gritando.

- Pues patrullar. ¿Qué voy a hacer sino? – respondió él con cara de inocente.

- No pongas esa cara conmigo. No te va a servir de nada – le dijo ella acusándolo con el dedo -. Esta es mi zona de patrulla así que ya puedes estar largándote.

- Te vuelvo a decir que estás equivocada – le dijo Aiolos -. Mira, ¿ves? Aquí lo pone – siguió mientras le enseñaba unos papeles donde venía la distribución zonal y por divisiones y el símbolo que había en los papeles y en las paredes que les rodeaban, que pertenecía a la zona de patrulla de la trece.

- Eto…eso no significa nada – le rebatió ella poniéndose colorada -. Yo llegué aquí primero – dijo sintiéndose al instante estúpida por haber sonado tan infantil.

- Bueno, esa es una buena excusa – respondió él dejándola alucinada -. ¡Ya sé! Patrullaremos juntos.

- Ehm…está bien – accedió ella puesto que la perspectiva de poder enfrentarse a más hollow superaba al inconveniente de tener que compartirlos con el shinigami de la trece.

Así, los dos shinigamis siguieron patrullando juntos. Pronto, sin embargo, Aiolos volvió a empezar a silbar, cosa que volvió a irritar a Hecate, que se mantuvo impertérrita dispuesta a no volver a caer en su juego. Así pues, el joven pronto se cansó de silbar, lo que fue recompensado con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de la shinigami.

De repente, al girar una esquina, vieron como aparecían de la nada un grupo de Hollows de gran tamaño. Ante esa deliciosa vista, los ojos de Hecate reflejaron un brillo demente que revelaba su ansia de sangre. Aiolos, simplemente, desenfundó su zanpakuto, dispuesto a eliminarlos cuanto antes.

- Quédate atrás novato – le dijo ella mientras saltaba hacia los vacíos desenfundando y cortando a diestro y siniestro. Antes de que se posase en el suelo, tres de las figuras monstruosas estaban desapareciendo.

- Vaya tela… - fue lo único que Aiolos acertó a decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo q había dicho ella -. Ni pensarlo. Una cosa es que no sea un once y otra muy distinta que vaya a dejarte a _mis_ hollows todos para ti.

El joven desenfundó también y fue directo hacia los enemigos. Entre los dos acabaron rápidamente con varios de ellos, pero seguían apareciendo más y más a cada instante.

- No se acaban nunca – masculló Aiolos mientras empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo.

- Mejor así. Cuantos más haya mejor – escuchó responder a Hecate, que disfrutaba con la batalla.

Pronto, sin embargo, se hizo claro que sino liberaban las zanpakutos no podrían acabar con ellos.

- Onmitsuka ni kurikaeshi, kurikaesu odomaki e, tuburabu wa tasu to ware wa tou tame. Shippûjinrai - repito susurrando, repito, hilvanando mis palabras e inquiero el nombre de quien me visita. Shippûjinrai.

El cielo se cubrió de nubes negras mientras los relámpagos se liberaban. Uno de ellos descendió hasta tocar la punta de la katana de Aiolos, que comenzó a brillar, tomando un color dorado y reduciendo su tamaño. La electricidad recorrió la hoja y pasó a través de la empuñadura, donde surgió un topacio, hasta el cuerpo de Aiolos, que brilló también.

- _Shunkou_ – dijo mientras apuntaba a un grupo de hollows. Al instante un rayo salió despedido del filo y atravesó a unos cuantos hollows, que desaparecieron.

- Tienes un buen shikai, novato – dijo Hecate al ver la liberación de su compañero forzoso -. Ahora me toca a mí. Tsubasawoharu, Harukatenshi - despliega tus alas, Harukatenshi, gritó Hecate.

La katana disminuyó su grosor hasta ser apenas un hilo de doble filo. Tomó un color oscuro y se convirtió en una especie de serpiente ondeando. Su aspecto era frágil pero cuando Hecate saltó hacia los hollows y adelantó el brazo, la fina hoja atravesó las máscaras de hueso de varios hollows como si de papel se tratasen, mientras desaparecían entre gritos de agonía, más fuertes de lo normal.

- La tuya tampoco está nada mal – impresionado por el poder de una cosa tan fina.

Así, una vez liberados los shikais, lo que segundos antes parecía una ardua tarea, se convirtió en una sencilla diversión para ambo shinigamis, que pronto acabaron con todos los hollows.

Finalizada la pelea y con los últimos hollows aún desvaneciéndose en el aire, ambos shinigamis aterrizaron en el suelo, frente a frente y se miraron con un respeto nacido de la pelea. Los dos sonreían, flaqueados por los espíritus de sus zanpakutos, un ángel de alas negras, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, y un cuerpo pálido totalmente desnudo, el de Hecate; y una mujer de cabellos largos rubios y alas doradas, de ojos dorados y cuerpo resplandeciente, vestida con ropas negras ajustadas, la de Aiolos

- Que apropiado – dijeron ambos shinigamis al unísono, al ver al espíritu de la zanpakuto del otro.

De repente las sonrisas fueron sustituidas por una mueca de horror y un tic en un ojo por parte de ella y un rubor intenso y una vergüenza extrema por parte de él. ¿La razón? Muy sencilla. Alguien llamada Shippûjinrai.

La mujer alada se encontraba ahora mismo persiguiendo al, aún más pálido ángel, por toda la zona mientras un brillo hambriento de loba en celo destellaba en sus ojos. Finalmente logró atrapar al ángel, cogiéndole de un ala. Lo atrajo hacia sí y apretó la cara de él contra su exuberante pecho mientras lo mecía y toqueteaba por todas partes.

Las caras de los shinigamis eran todo un poema mientras se mantenían quietos de la impresión. Hecate fue la primera en reaccionar y se lanzó hacia Aiolos, que no pudo esquivarla y se encontró con la cara cabreada de la joven a pocos centímetros de la suya mientras le agarraba del cuello del uniforme.

- Dile a esa zorra que para, ¡YA! – le espetó con un brillo asesino en los ojos -. ¡Vamos!

- P-…pero, fueltame fantes, no fuedo respirar – dijo Aiolos intentando coger algo de aire.

La shinigami lo soltó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo donde recuperó el aliento. Se levantó y se acercó a la alada pareja.

- Eto…Shippû, creo que sería mejor que lo soltaras – empezó a decirle Aiolos, mientras con el rabillo del ojos vigilaba a Hecate -. Temo por mi vida si no lo haces.

_No, es mío. Yo lo vi primero._

- Creo que ahí te equivocas – le respondió él alargando la mano para cogerle del brazo y hacer que soltará a Harukatenshi, el cual se debatía pero no era capaz de liberarse, tan fuerte le agarraba la mujer. Pero cuando la rozó un chispazo hizo que quitase rápidamente la mano -. Serás…me has hecho daño. Pero esto no va a ser comparable a lo que me va a hacer esa sino sueltas rápido a su zanpakuto – le dijo mientras señalaba a Hecate que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo con el pie, a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. -. Suéltalo. Por favor, hazlo por mí.

La mujer lo miró. Observó a Hecate. Volvió a mirar a Aiolos. Luego a su presa. A la chica de nuevo. Al ángel. A Aiolos. Dudo un instante y entonces liberó la presa que tenía sobre Harukatenshi, el cual en cuanto vio su oportunidad salió disparado hacia Hecate.

- Vamonos ya – dijo ella, mientras miraba a Aiolos con el peligro en la mirada -. Como vuelva a acosar a mi zanpakuto estás muerto. ¿Comprendido?

- S-…sí – aseguró Aiolos mientras tragaba saliva, aliviado por haberse librado de una muerte seguro. Cuando se hubieron ido, se volvió hacia su Shippûjinrai que lo miraba haciéndose la avergonzada con un puchero en la cara.

- Has dudado – dijo él -. No lo puedo creer. Has dudado entre mí y ese ángel. ¿Y tú se supone que tienes que protegerme? Serás…

Y así, siguió su patrulla, mientras despotricaba sobre la zanpakuto más pervertida y desentendida que conocía y se lamentaba de su suerte.

**Fin.**


End file.
